Something Unexpected
by K-Shandra
Summary: A very intriguing red head shows up to disturb the leader of the pack.


Title: Something Unexpected

Genre: NCIS – General – FRINGE

Pairing: None, really.

Rating: Um, T, but don't take it too serious.

Timeline: Tony and Ziva have a season seven-eight feel, so anytime there... take your pick.

Spoilers: Some… and once again used without discretion.

Summery: A very intriguing red head shows up to disturb the leader of the pack.

Disclaimer: oh so many this time...  
>To JJ and crew: I stole Alt Olivia for the story, I'll return her when done… In what condition, I'm not sure yet. But it will be better than any other fic I would have placed her in.<br>To CC and co: I apologize for the blatant referrals to The X Files, Mulder and Scully. But I just couldn't help it. (Tony made me do it.)  
>To the Fox network: for shamelessly lumping two of their shows in with a rival network's.<br>To Belesarus, uh lets see… there was mention of Airwolf (I think that was one of his) and Magnum PI… oh! yes, and the majority of the NCIS cast.  
>To CBS: Smile, you make the money, not me.<p>

A/N: This was my muse's way of countering the nasty lingering side effects muses can suffer, when reading slash fics… NO MATTER HOW GOOD (or believable) THE ORIGINATING STORYLINE IS.

General thoughts: possible W.I.P. I'll see how its received, but the muse is having fun with something else at the moment, and then there's Love Hurts (to be published soon) and… and.

Written: September 2011

Word Count: 1 521

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Ziva was glancing at Tony across her desk. He was in one of his brooding moods again. As to what had brought it on was anyone's guess, but all morning both her and Tim had been incapable of drawing him from his thoughts… and usually, he was easier to bait. He had just risen from his chair when security having brought up a woman indicated her towards the bullpen.

Ziva saw the attractive, well built redhead move towards them from the corner of her eye. She saw the moment Tony noted her as well, which was quickly followed by his lift in mood, his signature double take, which usually indicated that his interest had been perked. Ziva felt an instant dislike towards the woman, like she did whenever Tony took an interest in another woman. She was not even willing to contemplate what she would be willing to give in order to have that effect on him.

'Good morning.' Tony was the first to greet their visitor.

'Morning I'm looking for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,' the red head returned, for a moment giving Tony the once over causing Ziva's blood to boil.

'He's out at the moment, can we help you?' Ziva asked, drawing the red head's attention towards her, the woman having picked up on Ziva's restrained tone.

'Whose his second in command?' The redhead requested, turning her attention towards Tony again.

'That would be me,' Tony was quick to return.

'And you are?' The redhead asked, tilting her head slightly.

'Very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony,' Tony replied.

'Very special agent?' The redhead asked, teasingly, her behaviour riling Ziva even more.

'DiNozzo, stop chatting up the visitors,' Gibbs commanded as he strode into the bullpen, his usual cup of coffee in hand. Gibbs had noticed the redhead talking to DiNozzo as he'd exited the elevator. His attention had prickled immediately on seeing her. She seemed well put together, well from what he'd been able to determine from a distance. Close up she was even better. She carried herself with an air of authority and confidence, which to him translated into immediate sex appeal.

'Yes boss, this is…' Tony started only to realize he had not gotten their visitor's name, then silently berated himself, thinking he was really starting to loose his touch.

Ziva smiled slightly at his faux-pass, then watched as the redhead moved towards Gibbs.

'Agent Gibbs, Olivia Dunham, FBI, Fringe division,' Oliva said in greeting, holding out her hand towards Gibbs.

Gibbs gave her a once over, the tilted his head slightly, 'FBI?' he questioned disregarding the hand she held out towards him.

Olivia looked at her hand, suddenly feeling very put out by Gibbs's behaviour, 'yes, is that a problem?' She was quick to return still holding out her hand, challenging him.

Gibbs noted the challenge in her voice. That was a reason why he was drawn to redheads, they had fire in them, and this one was true to form. Reaching out he clasped her hand. Her firm grip did not surprise him and confirmed his findings. 'No, what brings you here?' Gibbs returned in his usual no-nonsense manner, before letting go of her hand.

Olivia was for a moment surprised, his hands, unlike other investigators, his had a more worn feel to them, the palms having a toughened almost leather like quality to them, more fitting to a person who worked with his hands. His grip was sure but not overpowering. 'I'm investigating a case which I have been told has some similarities to one of yours,' Olivia returned, very aware of the sensations creeping up her arm from his touch.

Their hands parted and Gibbs was surprised to find that the sensation of her touch lingered, even after their hands had parted. 'Which case was that?' Gibbs finally managed to ask having for a moment needed to concentrate on what she had said.

'You're currently investigating a case involving a dead marine with three puncture marks on his left shoulder,' Olivia started.

'We may be,' Gibbs returned vaguely.

'I need to have a look at your case file, and speak to the medical examiner who examined the body,' Olivia returned noting Gibbs's one brow rise at her request.

'The death of a marine is not FBI jurisdiction,' Gibbs deadpanned. To which Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

'I've had four similar cases in the last two weeks,' Olivia returned.

'And you think our cases are related?' Gibbs questioned, just as Tim returned from Abby's lab with some test results for Gibbs.

'Call it my gut,' Olivia returned. Her words caused Tony's brow to rise as he once again glanced at Ziva.

'DiNozzo pull me the Anderson file,' Gibbs commanded before indicating for Olivia to precede him.

'On it boss,' Tony replied as he got up from his chair.

'I'll be down in autopsy with Ducky and Agent Dunham.' Gibbs said as he left.

Ziva's gaze followed Gibbs and agent Dunham as they left, 'I think he is intrigued by her,' Ziva said, hoping to get a rise out of Tony.

'I also got that,' Tony replied, whilst looking for the file Gibbs had requested. 'Probie where's that file?' Tony asked looking towards Tim for a moment.

Ziva looked at Tony in question, his response not having been the one she had hoped for. She was finding it increasingly difficult to read him as of late, especially after ther trip to Paris.

'I haven't seen it,' Tim replied, sitting down at his desk.

'So why don't you put those Mchack skills of yours to use then, and find out what you can on our agent Dunham,' Tony challenged him before turning to Ziva, 'Ziva-' but got no further than her name.

'The file is on Gibbs's desk,' she answered his question even before he could ask it.

'I hate it when you do that, feels like you in my mind or something,' Tony retuned, meditatively.

'I can assure you Tony, inside your mind is the last place I would want to be,' Ziva teasingly returned, whilst Tim was tapping away at his keyboard.

'Ah come on, you may even like it,' Tony returned warming up to their banter.

'I do not wish to loose my sanity,' Ziva deadpanned.

'This is interesting,' Tim started, looking up from computer his screen.

'What have you got probie?' Tony asked moving towards him, with Ziva following a close second, both of them settling behind him to gaze at the screen.

'Special Agent Olivia Dunham, she's the agent in charge of the Fringe division, a coalition division between the FBI and the DOD,' Tim continued once Tony and Ziva had settled behind him.

'She did strike me as an a take charge type of woman, she would need to be for Gibbs… what do they do?' Tony was quick to ask, not having seen the quick glance Ziva gave him.

'Well it says here they investigate cases involving unexplained phenomena-' Tim started, only to be interrupted by Tony

'You serious, like a real live version of The X Files?' Tony returned in disbelief.

'What is this X Files? I imagine that it would be adult in nature for Tony to know about it.' Ziva questioned, slightly puzzled.

'You've never heard of The X Files, David Duchovony, Gillian Anderson, two FBI agents investigating paranormal cases,' Tony returned in disbelief, 'it was like one of the most popular TV shows of the early nineties.'

Ziva just shook her head, 'I would have been in junior school at that time,' Ziva replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

'Very dramatic, Agents Mulder and Scully seeking the truth,' Tony continued, 'She's even got the red hair thing going for her, I wonder who plays Mulder to her Scully?'

'I take this was one of your favourite shows growing up,' Ziva returned teasingly.

'Well no, that would have been Airwolf, man I remember wanting to be a chopper pilot just because of it,' Tony started, 'and that was one really cool chopper.'

Ziva's brow rose slightly, as he continued, 'my father used to let me watch Magnum PI when he was entertaining…'

Ziva having seen the sudden change in Tony's features, realizing that they needed a change of subject turned to Tim, who had been patiently waiting for Tony to finish his ramble, and asked, 'what else have you found?'

'Well she did a short stint as a prosecutor for the navy, then applied to the FBI and was accepted as an agent, she was later assigned to the fringe division. She has perfect scores on all her firearm qualifications and is unmarried.' McGee concluded, turning to look at Tony.

'Wow, I wonder if she's into bondage…' Tony started only to have his attention drift off, as was usual for Tony.

'She sounds like a match made in heaven for Gibbs,' Ziva returned, looking towards Tony for a moment, still uncomfortable with the level of interest he'd shown towards the woman. She also did not like the fact that her goading could not get Tony to snap out of his thoughts.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Well I did tell the muse to find Gibbs a nice redhead…

Oh yes, alt-Olivia's credentials were sucked out of my thumb.


End file.
